The invention relates to adjustable anchorages for seat belts such as are employed in vehicles, particularly road vehicles, for the protection of the occupants.
The invention relates particularly but not exclusively to an adjustable anchorage for the upper end of the shoulder belt of a vehicle seat belt system. The shoulder belt extends in use diagonally downwards from the anchorage across the torso of the user and may have one end secured to the vehicle by way of the anchorage. Alternatively, the belt may extend to the anchorage from a retractor, the anchorage providing a loop or slot through which the belt is guided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable shoulder anchorage which is simple for the user to operate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable shoulder anchorage which is readily manufactured and is reliable in operation.